TOW the Witches
by atime4adancingnoodle
Summary: A Charmed/Friends Crossover. It sounds like a strgange idea, but please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

TOW the Witches  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Friends or Charmed.  
  
Authors Note: Since there will be two Phoebe's the Phoebe from Friends will be referred to as Pheebs, while the Phoebe from Charmed will remain Phoebe.  
  
It's a bright, sunny day in San Francisco. Monica, Rachel, Emma, Pheebs, Joey, Chandler, and Ross are all seeing the sights where suddenly they hear a woman screaming. Pheebs suggests that they go over and see what is wrong with the woman. The others reluctantly agree. They see a woman being tortured by a strange looking man. He had black skin with bright red stripes all over. He sees the Friends, and shimmers out, taking the woman with him.  
  
Pheebs: Belthazor.  
  
Monica: WHAT?  
  
Pheebs: Well, I never told you guys this but, I am a witch.  
  
The others crack up as this is the funniest thing that they have ever heard. Pheebs, a witch? That's impossible.  
  
Ross: Well, uh, Pheebs. That's.uh.impossible.  
  
Pheebs: No, it's not. How else would you describe my knack for seeing the future? I get premonitions. Apparently there's this girl named Phoebe who gets premonitions, too, and that's why I made us take a trip to San Francisco. I must meet up with this Phoebe so she can help me develop my witchcraft skills.  
  
Rachel: OK, Pheebs, how did you know what that thing back there was?  
  
Pheebs: I've been studying this book called the Dictionary of Demons, and it describes every demon known today. I wanted to be prepared for our trip to meet the Charmed Ones.  
  
Chandler: So, where do these "Charmed Ones" live? Are we going to go see them?  
  
Pheebs: Yep! OK, lets go to 1329 Prescott street. The Charmed Ones await.  
  
So, our seven friends head out on their adventure to meet the Charmed Ones.  
  
After a long walk, they came to the Halliwell house. Piper is in the house when the doorbell rings. She answers the door and is surprised to find seven smiling faces.  
  
Piper: Who are you?  
  
Joey: We are the almighty powerful Charmed Ones. Oh, no wait, that's you.  
  
Piper: (confused) OK, well why don't you come in and we can talk and maybe find out who you are.  
  
Everyone walks over the living room and sits down on the couch. That's when the Friends notice Piper is pregnant. And Piper notices that Rachel is holding a baby.  
  
Piper: Let's start with who are you?  
  
Monica: I'm Monica, this is Pheebs, this is Joey, this is Rachel, her baby, this is Ross, and this is my husband, Chandler.  
  
Piper: I'm Piper.  
  
Everyone: Nice to meet you.  
  
Piper: Rachel, that's a beautiful baby boy you have there. May I hold him?  
  
Ross: Don't punch her, Rachel.  
  
Rachel: But I said if anyone else called her a baby boy I would punch them in the face, and that's what I'm gonna do.  
  
Rachel prepares to punch Piper, but before she can Piper apologizes.  
  
Piper: I'm so sorry. I just wanted to hold her and want to practice being a good mom so my unborn child won't hate me.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry too, it's just that I'm really emotional right now and..(she starts to cry).  
  
Piper: Me too! (starts to cry)  
  
Rachel: Would you like to go to the kitchen and you, Emma, and I can do a little practice.  
  
Piper: I would love that.  
  
Piper and Rachel go into the kitchen. The others look confused as if to say, what do we do now that our hostess is gone? Suddenly, the door opens. Phoebe walks in, surprised to see people in her home.  
  
Pheebs: Who are you?  
  
Phoebe: I'm Phoebe.  
  
Pheebs: I'm Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Nice to meet you, but why are you guys here?  
  
Joey: How you doin'?  
  
Phoebe: I'm good. (smiles, flirting with Joey).  
  
Pheebs: OK, you two can flirt later, but we need to talk about my powers.  
  
Phoebe: What? You have powers?  
  
Pheebs: Yes. Like you, I get premonitions. One that I had in my dream the other night told me to come see you, so here we are.  
  
Monica: Phoebe, we saw this strange looking "demon", as Pheebs called it. It was black with bright red stripes. It was attacking this woman, and it disappeared before we could do anything to stop it.  
  
Phoebe: Belthazor.  
  
Joey: Hey, Pheebs, that's exactly what you said.  
  
Pheebs: I told you.  
  
Phoebe: I'll get Piper, call Leo, and go get my other sister Paige. We need to do something about Belthazor. You guys wait here. LEOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Piper comes out of the kitchen with Emma and Rachel.  
  
Leo: (orbing in) What?  
  
Chandler: This is so not real!  
  
Piper: PAIGE!  
  
Paige: (orbing in) What?  
  
So, the Friends explained their situation to the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones explain that Belthazor is a horrible demon that they need to vanquish before he becomes too powerful.  
  
Phoebe tells her sisters to start on the potion to vanquish Belthazor. She explains that she wants to get to know Joey better. They head up to her bedroom and start to talk.  
  
Meanwhile, the others are downstairs creating the potion. Piper explains to Pheebs all the basic rules of potion making. Pheebs helps create the potion, while Mon, Chandler, Rachel, Ross and Emma sit in the living room gossiping about Phoebe and Joey.  
  
Monica: How great would it be if Joey and Phoebe got together? They would make an adorable couple.  
  
Rachel: I know. I hope it works out.  
  
Suddenly, Belthazor shimmers in. This shocks all of the Friends, Rachel sets Emma down on the couch and runs into the kitchen to grab Piper. Belthazor follows. He grabs Rachel and throws her down to the floor. She falls into a table, knocking it over, and leaving Rachel unconscious. Belthazor sprints over to the couch where Emma is sitting.  
  
Up in Phoebe's room, Phoebe hears the commotion. She runs downstairs to see Belthazor. She tries to hit him and stop him from hurting anyone else, but this does not work. He grabs Phoebe and grabs Emma and shimmers out.  
  
Joey comes running downstairs.  
  
Joey: Phoebe! NO!  
  
Leo heals Rachel, she wakes up and looks around for Emma.  
  
Rachel: Emma! NO!  
  
So there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

TOW the Witches- Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Friends or Charmed. That's sad.  
  
Rachel (sobbing): Where's Emma? EMMA! Emma...Piper, where's Emma? Is she gone? Can we get her back? Please say we can get her back.  
  
Leo: I'll go ask the elders. (orbs out)  
  
Joey: Where'd Phoebe go? This is too weird...can I have a sandwich?  
  
Monica: (walks over to comfort Rachel) Rach, sweetie, I'm sure she's OK..Piper? She-she'll be OK, right?  
  
Piper: Yeah, we'll find a way to get them back. Leo, Paige. I'll go scry for Phoebe while you keep them company.  
  
Paige: OK..So, where are y'all from?  
  
Ross: New York.  
  
Paige: Then why the hell are you here? Isn't San Francisco a long way to come from New York for no reason?  
  
Ross: Actually, Pheebs thinks she is a witch. You're supposed to teach her how to make the most of her "powers".  
  
Paige: Oh, wow Pheebs, you think ya have powers, wow. Interesting.  
  
Pheebs: I really do have powers. That's why I knew where you live, and all that.  
  
Paige: OK. I believe you. So, Ross, want to see the rest of the house?  
  
Ross: Sure. Uh, that would be great!  
  
Paige takes Ross' hand and drags him off of the couch and into the kitchen. The rest of the group watches, shocked.  
  
Rachel: (still upset, but no longer crying) I can't believe this. I didn't know that Ross had a thing for bright red hair. (Quieter, almost to herself) I could have bright red hair.  
  
Pheebs: Oh, my god.  
  
Chandler: You still love Ross.  
  
Rachel: I do not. You guys know me better than that.  
  
Monica: Yeah, we know that you'd definitely fall for Ross again, if you haven't already.  
  
Joey: This is weird, I mean, you, and Ross...that's just strange. You have this whole history. Be careful, do you really wanna go down that road again? Rachel: Oh, you guys. I do not love Ross. I just think of him as a friend. A really good friend, who...I love..OH MY GOD!  
  
Pheebs: Just, make sure you know what you're doing, Rach. He is seeing the house with Paige.  
  
Monica: Yeah, you don't want to get hurt.  
  
Rachel: I won't get hurt. I can just hide my feelings, and no one will know the difference. Especially not Ross.  
  
Chandler: (sarcastically) Yeah, that's a good idea. 'Specially since you're so good at doin' the whole "hide your feelings" thing.  
  
Rachel: Shut up.  
  
Leo orbs back in.  
  
Leo: Hi. I couldn't find any information on where Belthazor might have went. (calling to Piper) Sweetie!  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: Any luck scrying for Belthazor?  
  
Piper: (calling down to Leo) Nope, no luck. I'm gonna keep trying.  
  
Rachel: What if you can't find Emma? What if she's gone forever? What will I do then? You have to find Emma. PLEASE find Emma for me.  
  
Pheebs: I'll go upstairs and help out Piper; she could use my superior witchcraft skills.  
  
Chandler: (taking Pheebs' cue to leave Rachel alone) Mon, honey, could you help me do...something..in the kitchen?  
  
Joey: I'll go make a sandwich!  
  
Leo: Rachel, I'm sure everything will be OK. We'll find Emma, and Phoebe, too. I promise we'll find her.  
  
Rachel: OK, thank you Leo.  
  
Leo: No problem. C'mere. (He gives Rachel a hug).  
  
Rachel: (in a flirtatious voice) Awww, you're so sweet. Y'know, Piper is a very lucky girl to have someone as nice, and wonderful, and handsome, and manly and rugged as you.  
  
Leo: Well.. I am wearing a very manly and rugged scarf.  
  
Rachel: Yes, you are. (She begins to stroke his arm).  
  
Leo: Are you feeling any better, Rach?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, much. Thank you, Leo.  
  
Leo: No problem. I'm glad I could help.  
  
Piper (calling down from upstairs as she walks down): Leo, Rachel, Joey, Monica, Chandler, Ross, Paige. Wow, that's a lot of names. OK, anyways, I think I found Emma and Phoebe. They're at 19 Pine Street. That's just a couple blocks away, let's go.  
  
At that moment, Rachel leans in, to kiss Leo. Everyone is coming down the stairs and into the living room to get ready to go. Everyone, including Ross and Piper, see Rachel and Leo kiss.  
  
Piper: BITCH!  
  
There's the second chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If I don't get reviews, I'm not going to write another chapter. Thank you! 


End file.
